Danny DeVito
Danny DeVito portrays Frank Reynolds on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. He debuted in the second season and has appeared in every episode since except "Mac's Banging the Waitress" and "Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia". Quotes "It's really bad to be in the show where the writing isn't good. This writing is REALLY GOOD." (Season 2 Extras) "When I saw THIS show, what I saw was a FRESHNESS, and a kind of the INVENTIVENESS on the part of the writers - Rob McElhenney, Glenn Howerton and Charlie Day... I felt it when I did "Taxi", I feel it now." (Season 3 behind-the-scenes video) Bio Danny DeVito was born and raised in New Jersey. He studied at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts, graduating in 1966. He began acting in films in 1970, and in 1975 he reprised his theatrical role for the film adaptation of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. Three years later, DeVito landed the role of Louie De Palma in the TV sitcom Taxi. The show ended in 1983 and Danny began starring in films including Romancing the Stone, Twins, Batman Returns, Heist, Be Cool, Matilda, and Big Fish. In 2006 he joined the cast of Always Sunny for its second season onward. DeVito founded Jersey Films with Rhea Perlman in the early '90s which produced multiple films, including Pulp Fiction, Get Shorty, Gattaca, and Man on the Moon, in which he also starred. He also produced Reno 911!. DeVito has also directed six films including Duplex, Matilda, and the cult classic Death to Smoochy. DeVito married Rhea Perlman in 1982. October 8, 2012 it was announced what they're getting a divorce. They have three children: Lucy, Grace, and Jacob. Jacob was a fan of Sunny during the first season and convinced his father to join the cast; Lucy did cameos on the show for a few times (in Season Two and Season Three). Selected Filmography * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) - Martini * Taxi (1978 - 1983 TV Series) -- Louie De Palma * Terms of Endearment (1983) -- Vernon Dahlart * Romancing the Stone (1984) -- Ralph * The Jewel of the Nile (1985) -- Ralph * Throw Momma from the Train (1987) -- Owen -- Directed * Twins (1988) -- Vincent Benedict * Batman Returns (1992) -- Penguin * Junior (1994) -- Dr. Larry Arbogast * Pulp Fiction (1994) -- Executive producer * Get Shorty (1995) -- Martin Weir * Matilda (1996) -- Harry Wormwood -- Directed * Mars Attacks! (1996) -- Rude Gambler * Space Jam (1996) -- Mr. Swackhammer * L.A. Confidential (1997) -- Sid Hudgens * Hercules (1997) -- Phil * Man on the Moon (1999) -- George Shapiro * Drowning Mona (2000) -- Wyatt Rash * Erin Brockovich (2000) -- Producer * Death to Smoochy (2002) -- Burke Bennett * Big Fish (2003) -- Amos Calloway * Duplex (2003) -- Directed * Friends (2004, ep. "The One Where the Stripper Cries") -- Officer Roy Goodbody * Be Cool (2005) -- Martin Weir * Deck the Halls (2006) -- Buddy Hall * House Broken (2009) -- Tom "Smoky" Cathkart * When in Rome (2010) -- Al * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) -- Lorax (voice only - on English, Spanish, Italian, German and Russian) External Links * Danny DeVito at IMDb.com * @DannyDeVito on Twitter * Danny DeVito's contract * Danny DeVito at TriviaTribute.com Notes * At the beginning of the "Taxi" episode "Louie's Fling" (s04e05), when Louie is trying to watch Miss Universe contest on TV, you can hear the future theme to It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia - [[List of Music in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia|"Temptation Sensation" by Heinz Kiessling]]. Rob McElhenney was only four-and-a-half years old at the time. Category:Actors